Once Parted, Never Forgotten
by Brittanysr
Summary: We all know that Sam found love, only to have her torn away from him….but what about Dean? Before Dean went off to find Sam, he had also found love in a young girl named Madeline. What is their story? Well, read and find out…..
1. Goodbye Love

**Summary**: We all know that Sam found love, only to have her torn away from him….but what about Dean? Before Dean went off to find Sam, he had also found love in a young girl named Madeline. What is their story? Well, read and find out…..

A/N: I'm not too sure where exactly I'll go with this….I just came up with it while watching a SUPERNATURAL marathon. Pleeze R&R

**Chapter 1:**

"Dean, why do you have to go?"

"I told you, Madeline, I have to find my father."

"But your father always goes on hunting trips and he has always come back. Why is this time any different?"

"I'm just worried about him, Maddie; he is always back by now."

"Well, let me go with you then. We can look for your dad together."

"No. I have to do this alone."

"Same old Dean, full of mystery. I think that's why I fell in love with you in the first place. Do you remember when we first met?"

"Met? What do you mean? I saved your ass!"

"Hey! I could swim just fine. I let you 'save' me. How often do you think a handsome man has ever come to my rescue? I wasn't going to let that pass me!"

"Oh really?" Dean laughed at this. That's what he loved about Madeline; her wonderful wit and irresistible charm. About one year ago, Dean was walking near the lake and saw Madeline struggling in the water. He dove in and pulled her to shore, and things just unraveled from there.

He had been so busy killing evil with his father that he had missed most of his youth. His younger brother had gone off to college, but Dean had to stay behind because his father needed him.

"Well, when will you be back, Dean?" Madeline was a good head shorter than Dean, with mid-back length curly chestnut colored hair. Her piercing green eyes often stared Dean down and won her side of the argument. The weather was warm and humid, a typical Kansas summer night. Still dressed in her spaghetti-strap summer dress, she looked positively gorgeous in the moonlight. Her body seemed to glow with a heavenly shine, and Dean was fighting to get the words out that he had meant to say from the beginning of their conversation.

He had to say it, but how could he? It would break both their hearts, but he knew it had to be done; there was no other way. It couldn't be avoided. His life was cursed with loneliness and solitude. He was a one-man army, given the task of saving complete strangers from evil creatures.

It was impossible for him to keep up his relationship with his darling Madeline. She would never understand why he had to do it; she would never believe him. He didn't want her to get hurt; he had to hurt her to save her. She would never understand.

Dean wrapped her in his arms; he wanted to hold her one last time. He took in everything about her; the touch of her tender, fragile skin against his strong body, the smell of her fresh hair, her innocent view of the world. She had no idea how much evil there was out there. He could never expose her to what he faced all the time; it just wouldn't be fair.

Then, gently lifting her chin to meet his gaze, he embraced her in a loving kiss. It was the most tender experience of his life; he placed all his emotions in their final kiss. Everything he ever wanted to tell her was placed in that final, parting kiss.

Madeline sensed this feeling of sorrow, for when their lips parted, she was no longer smiling, she knew that something was about to happen.

"…Dean, is everything alright? Why did that felt like good-bye? Dean! You're crying!"

Tears had formed in the corner of his eyes; he knew that he shouldn't have gotten attached, but he was only human, and he wanted, needed her. He needed to feel a loving embrace, to care for someone so wholly, and to know that she felt the same for him.

"Baby, whatever it is, you can tell me. Whatever it is, let's face it together."

"Madeline…" He started, but there was no way he could finish.

"You're leaving…for good, aren't you?" Tears now began to form in Maddie's eyes as well, for she had figured out what was torturing Dean.

"I can't explain it all, but I need you to understand that I'm only doing it because I don't want to hurt you. I would never be able to forgive myself if anything ever happened to you."

"I don't know what is going on with you, Dean, but I know that something has always troubled you. I knew that from the moment I saw you; you have a burden, I just can't figure out what it is."

"Maddie…"

Maddie silenced Dean by placing her index finger tenderly over his lips.

"Shh…it's alright, Dean. You do what you have to do, just don't forget about me."

"That's impossible, Maddie. I love you."

"And I love you, Dean. But I know we can never be together until you are able to face whatever it is that is haunting you."

Although he tried to resist, Dean had to laugh at Maddie's use of words. If she only knew what all was truly 'haunting' him.

"What's so funny?" At this, Maddie herself let out a little laugh.

"Nothing. I was just remembering all the wonderful things we've done together. I'm really going to miss it all."

"Me too."

Maddie then threw her arms around Dean and took in his powerful scent. She always thought he smelled of burnt cedar. She could never figure out why, but that scent always came to her when she was near Dean.

Tears flowed freely from Maddie, but Dean couldn't let his emotions take control. He knew if he let them take control, he would turn his back on his father, his brother, on his entire fate, and walk away with the woman he cherished more than anything on the planet.

But he knew he had to leave; he knew there was no way around it. He had to let go now, or he wouldn't be able to. After kissing her forehead, he gently pushed her warm, tiny body away from his.

The two lovers stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, until finally Dean turned around and got into his car and drove away. He looked back at Maddie through his rear-view mirror until she was merely a speck in the night.

Safe alone now, Dean let his emotions run freely. He cried until he felt completely empty inside; he had cried out all of his pain, fear, and resentment. How could he just leave her like that?

He had never felt this way about anyone. He knew he never should've gotten that close to her; he knew this was going to happen from the beginning, he just wouldn't let himself believe it.


	2. Aftershock

**Summary:** We all know that Sam found love, only to have her torn away from him….but what about Dean? Before Dean went off to find Sam, he had also found love in a young girl named Madeline. What is their story? Well, read and find out…..

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I forgot to do this for the first chapter, so I had better do it now: okay, I DO NOT OWN the show SUPERNATURAL, or any of the characters from the show. I DO OWN all OCs in the story, so no stealing!

**A/N: **I am not entirely sure where I'm going to go with this, so just keep reading and if you have any ideas just let me know; although I have a general idea….THANK YOU to the wonderful people who made me happy by reviewing…..you are all angels!

Modern-Insomniac1138

Ghostwriter

**Chapter 2**

_He is gone. I can't believe it; Dean has left me. _As she watched her love drive away into the humid Kansas night, Madeline felt all the strength leave her body, and didn't resist as she slumped to the ground. She sat there on the wet grass, crying.

_I can't believe it. I don't know what I am going to do without him. Why did he have to leave me? He is just the same as every body else who has hurt me. He doesn't care about me; why wouldn't he take me with him? I would have understood. Doesn't he trust me? _

Madeline cried with her loneliness; was it possible to feel so utterly lost and alone? Now Madeline had had her share of disappointments in her life. Her mother had walked out on her and her father when Maddie was just a little girl.

Slowly, Madeline's tears ceased. As she gathered her emotions of confusion, despair, and loss, she wiped her tears from her face and stood on her feet. Bending over to wipe the dirt from her calves and knees, she caressed her skin and rubbed the red marks made from the ground.

Drawing in a deep breath, she slowly made her way up the hill to her house. She knew that nothing would be the same without Dean, but she also knew that she would survive. Madeline was a strong person, although her petite form may have given a different message; she had already been through a lot, and knew how to take care of herself.

_Just be numb. _She told herself continually. _Just be numb. Don't feel anything; run on empty. That way, you can't get hurt. Don't think about Dean; just don't even think about him._

By now, Maddie had made her way up to her old Victorian style house her father had left her. Her father had died almost a year ago, around the time she met Dean. Her father had been killed in a terrible fire, and he left all he had to Madeline and his dear friend, John Winchester.

She opened her front door and made her way inside. Upon stepping through the entryway, Madeline was flooded with memories of Dean. Was it possible that less than an hour ago she and Dean had shared a lovely evening? Looking over to the living room with the dying fire, she could see the two wine glasses and empty dinner plates.

Madeline stood in the empty hall near the front door with her eyes closed, memories of her time with Dean flooding her spirit. In that instant Madeline realized that she would never forget about Dean; his memory would be her 'fuel'. She would make it by running on her memories of her time with Dean.

Feeling somewhat renewed, Maddie locked the door and made her way upstairs to take a shower. She took off her cotton dress that was sticking to her body from the humidity and removed her sandals. Stepping into the hot shower, she felt all her pain wash away with the water. Standing there, letting the hot water flow all over her body, she rinsed off the remaining dirt from her tender skin.

After washing her hair and body, Madeline turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. She took her hand and wiped the fog from her mirror and studied her features. Her long, wet hair framed her tender face and fell over her shoulders. Madeline was a smaller person, but her face wasn't in the least bony; it was full and fleshy. She always had a natural color in her cheeks, and her eyes were a striking emerald color. She felt her lips with her fingertips, and then stroked her cheekbones.

It was now nearing midnight, but Madeline didn't feel tired in the least bit. Changing into her silky nightgown, she went over to her dresser and got out a leather-bound book. On the cover of the book were the words _'Our Life so Far: Madeline and Dean'_. She ran her delicate fingers over the soft leather cover, outlining each letter with her finger.

Skimming over the pages and pages full of memories, Madeline felt that same sense of peace that came over here earlier when she realized that she would always remember Dean. Whatever it was that he had to work through, whatever was troubling him, she would always wait for him. It might seem naïve and childish, but Maddie was overcome with this feeling, and she believed it to be true.

She looked through the pages, until her eyes fell onto a particular picture. It showed Dean holding Maddie 'princess-style'. It was taken on their first date together; they had gone to a restaurant in the next town over that sat on a lake. Madeline, who always loved to preserve memories, took her camera almost everywhere with her. Dean got the idea to carry her 'bridal style' into the restaurant, and the seating hostess saw them and offered to take their picture.

Of course, the seating hostess thought that they had recently got engaged or the sort, but Dean explained that he was simply being 'courteous' to the lady. The hostess took their picture anyway, and it became their first memory.

Madeline carefully peeled back the protective plastic sheet and removed the picture. Holding the picture close to her chest, Madeline got into her bed. She kissed the picture once and placed it beneath her pillow. Turning her lamp off, she quietly cried herself to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_You fool! How could you get so attached to her? You knew this was going to happen from the beginning, and yet you insisted on falling for her! Now both of us have to suffer, fool! _

Dean was doing almost 90 on the nearly deserted highway. His emotions were going out of control. He blamed his father for condemning him to this life of constant hunting. He hated his brother for getting to go off to college, while he had to stay behind because his dad needed him. He hated himself for getting involved with Maddie. He hated himself for hurting her.

_You brought this on yourself, Dean! You know you did. You don't deserve her, anyway, you idiot! She is better off without you; you would never be able to protect her. She will be safe there, while you go off and look for your father._

Dean was still about three hours from Stanford, but he was already harnessing his emotions. _Dean, you need to get a grip on yourself. You're going to have to get Sam, and you can't show yourself like this! Come on, get a hold of yourself!_

_Like it or not, you are not like every other man; your job sucks, but you have to do it. You have to protect people, and kill every evil creature you can get your hands on. That's your lot in life, too bad if you don't like it._


	3. Just Breathe

**Summary:** We all know that Sam found love, only to have her torn away from him….but what about Dean? Before Dean went off to find Sam, he had also found love in a young girl named Madeline. What is their story? Well, read and find out…..

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show SUPERNATURL or any of the characters from the show. I do own ALL oc's, so no stealie!

**A/N:** I made up the town of Harpersville, Kansas, so any similarities are purely coincidental. Again to all the people who reviewed….you make me feel SO happy! Enjoy chapter 3!

Modern-Insomniac1138

Ghostwriter

**Chapter 3**

---------------------One and a half years ago----------------

"See the sign, Dean? Harpersville, four miles…" John Winchester asked his son as they made their way down the freeway. John had given the whole driving job to his eldest son, Dean, while John looked at the map and did his 'research'; research being looking through the obituaries in local newspapers to see if there was anything worth investigating. After seeing something out of the ordinary, John would dive into his journal that contained every single fact he knew about every evil creature. Although this was a rather helter-skelter way of hunting, it worked for the Winchesters.

The Winchesters being John Winchester and his eldest son, Dean; John's younger son, Sam, had gone off to college nearly half a year earlier. John knew that Dean would not leave because he was needed at home. Although John felt guilty about keeping his son from a normal life, the Winchesters did not have the luxury of a 'normal' life. Ever since John's wife was killed, the family has been hunting evil creatures madly, in an attempt to find her killer.

Their newest hunt was in a small town named Harpersville, in central Kansas. John had discovered a mysterious death in the obituaries from the newspaper in the next town over from Harpersville; two college girls were found in the woods, with no obvious cause of death. The case was still open, and as of yet, no cause of death had been discovered.

This might have seemed like a terrible tragedy to anyone else, but to John and Dean, it was telltale of some sort of evil creature's handiwork. They wouldn't know more until they got to Harpersville and began poking around a little.

"Yeah, I see it dad, thanks. So, why don't you read the obituary article one more time for us?" Dean always liked to be prepared; and to him, prepared meant having the facts down perfectly so he could assume a fake identity when they arrived and look the part.

"Alright, Mon Capitan!" John teased, and he got the newspaper out of his bag. "Okay, let me see…right, here we go. 'Trey Lambsy and Bekka Walters, ages 23 and 24, were found dead in the woods behind their dorm three nights ago. The girls were seniors at Harpersville College, and as of yet their cause of death remains unclear. There were no visible signs of a struggle, and the investigation is still open.' Now, did you get all of that, or should I read it again for you?" John always told Dean that he worried too much, but Dean said that you could never worry too much, especially in their line of work.

"No, dad thanks. This is our exit; hold on." Dean said as he veered to the right and made the exit.

"Hello Harpersville." John said. "I must confess, Dean, I didn't figure we would get here quite so fast; it's still early." 'Early' was a mild understatement; they had left their motel in the town over at around 5 am to avoid traffic, and had arrived in Harpersville at around 6:15 am.

"Oh well, dad, this way we can get a feel for the town. Nothing's open yet, so we can look around a little, you know, get used to the surroundings."

"Alright, but if I'd have known we would have made such good time, I would've slept a little longer." John did a fake yawn and stretched for dramatic effect.

"Haha, well, you can sleep tonight. Let's look around a little." With that, Dean turned onto Main Street, and they perused the area. Now when they say Harpersville was a small town, they meant it. There was one large bank, which was where a lot of the residents worked. The total population was about 1,870 people, which isn't a lot at all. On Main Street, which stretched from one end of the town to the other, there was the one bank, several small shops, three cafes, and a small grocery store.

The other residents of Harpersville either ran the various shops, worked at the grocery store, or were independently wealthy going all the way back to the Civil War. Harpersville had a mayor, but was ultimately governed by the wealthiest families of the town.

Dean and John drove through the entire town in less than half an hour. They drove by Harpersville College, which was one large building with two smaller dorm buildings on either side. Driving back onto Main Street, they saw a small bed and breakfast made out of a renovated 19th century Victorian home. It was 7 am by the time they parked in front of 'Lila's Bed and Breakfast'. 

After John and Dean got a room in Lila's Bed and Breakfast, they walked down to one of the many cafés to grab some breakfast. They sat at a small table towards the back, and Dean ordered French toast with black coffee while John got pancakes also with black coffee.

"So dad, how do you want to play this one?" Dean asked his dad in a low voice. There were only a few more people in the small café, mostly students grabbing a quick bite before heading off to their classes.

"Well, I was thinking you would be a student reporter from Danton, and I would be your journaling professor."

"Sounds good; we read about the murders that happened in the next town over, and we come to investigate."

"Exactly, you're Dean Hawkins and I'll be Professor John Lester."

"Ah, the food's here…..thank you." He said to the waitress as she put the plates on the table. John and Dean ate their fabulous breakfasts, and then finished it off with their black coffee.

John got the bill, and then said, "I'm going to go down to the local Sheriff's Department and see if I can find anything out."

"Alright, I guess I'll head up to the college and talk with some of the people who knew Trey and Bekka."

"Sounds like a plan; meet back at the bed and breakfast later this evening."

With that, Dean and John walked out of the café together and then split ways. While John made his way to the sheriff's department, Dean walked back to the bed and breakfast and got his car. He decided to drive by the lake that rested on the edge of Harpersville and get to the college the back way.

Parking his car near the lake, he got out and started to walk along the shoreline. He was just about to go back to his car when he noticed some splashing not too far off from shore.

"Help me!" Dean heard a muffled cry from the water. Looking again, he realized that someone was drowning on the lake. He quickly took off his jacket and ran into the water to help the person out.

"Hold on! I'm on my way!" Dean yelled as he quickly swam out to meet the person. Right as he came upon her, she went under. He quickly dove under and pulled the limp form of a young woman back above the water. She wasn't breathing, but he had to get her to shore before he could help her. He swam as fiercely as he could, struggling to keep her head above the water as well as his own.

With her small, limp frame held tightly against his chest with one arm, he stroked with all his might to get back to shore, straining every muscle in his body.

He finally made it to shore, and quickly laid the young girl face up on the ground. Checking again for a pulse and not finding one, he began to perform CPR. After one repetition, the young woman coughed up water and leaned into Dean's form.

"That's good, just breathe; come on, just breathe." Dean was sitting behind the young woman now, supporting her body as she leaned into him, trying to catch her breath.

The young woman stopped coughing and turned around to face Dean. The two of them just looked at each other for what seemed like eternity, until Dean said, "Lucky I decided to go for a stroll, eh?" This made the young woman laugh; she looked so beautiful when she laughed.

"Lucky indeed." The young woman said. Dean stood and helped her to her feet. She was wearing a black bathing suit that showed off her curves very tastefully. Her long chestnut brown hair hung in wet clumps around her body; and the sunlight hit her startling emerald-green eyes.

"Thank-you…you know….for saving me."

"No problem, I was in the neighborhood." He flashed her one of his innocent smiles and noticed that she was slightly shivering.

"Here…" he said as he wrapped his jacket around her smooth shoulders. His hands lingered just a moment longer than they should have as he draped the jacket around her body.

"Thank-you….Mr?" the young woman asked

"Oh, right. I'm Dean."

"Dean, that's a nice name. I'm Madeline, but my friends call me Maddie. My stuff's over there. So, Dean, what brings you to Harpersville?" Dean and Maddie started walking towards the place where Maddie's stuff rested.

"How do you know I'm not from here?" Dean asked in mock suspicion.

"It's a very small town; everybody knows everybody here. So, what brings you here?"

"Well actually, I'm a student reporter from Danton. I'm here with my journalism professor. We read about the two girls who died at the college, and we came here to investigate."

"Really? You mean Trey and Bekka? They were good friends of mine; it's absolutely terrible."

"I'm sorry Maddie. Do you know anything about what happened that night?"

"All I know is what the reports say, and that they were really nice girls. They were friends of mine since grade school."

They had now reached Maddie's car, and she gave back Dean's jacket.

"So, how long are you here for, Dean?"

"I'm not sure, hopefully a long while."

"Well, thank-you again for saving my life back there."

"It's nothing, really."

As Maddie got into her car and shut her door, she asked, "I will see you again, Dean, won't I?"

Dean once again flashed her with one of his innocent smiles, and said, "It is a small town, isn't it?"

Maddie smiled and said, "It is, isn't it?" And with that she drove off.

Smiling to himself, he put his jacket back on and made his way slowly back to his car; he had work to do.

A/N: Did ya like….dislike? I know it's been a while, but I'm gonna try and update one more time before I go back to school. Review and make me happy!

Peace


End file.
